


Operation: Seducing the Detective

by Chiapeto



Category: MSB - Fandom, Voltage Inc - Fandom, my sweet bodyguard, 恋人は専属SP | My Sweet Bodyguard
Genre: F/M, Her Love in the Force - Freeform, My Sweet Bodyguard - Freeform, Seiji Goto - Freeform, Voltage Inc, voltage inc. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiapeto/pseuds/Chiapeto
Summary: The timeline of this fic follows Seiji’s main route and epilogue in the non-gree in February, culminating in his birthday in March. So please put your mind set back to when you finished that epilogue where his pjs never came off...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on tumblr in 2015.

It was just another morning and you were standing in front of the cooktop, making Seiji’s favorite cheese filled omelets. You really enjoyed cooking especially now that you could share the joy with someone else. You loved seeing his happy face every time he devoured the meal you lovingly cooked for him. 

But something has been bothering you. You have been dating him for over a month and he has yet to make a move on you. And here you thought his VERY small bed would be an advantage on your side. Granted he has been very busy at work. It was common for the guys at PSD to work overtime and Seiji had not been able to see you for over a week now.

 

 

You were so excited when Seiji was able to leave work early yesterday. You finally had the chance to spend some time together last night, catching up over your home-cooked meal and even planning to watch the movie, which you made sure had plenty of sexy scenes in it. You imagined a cuddling session in the sofa in the dark… but only 5 minutes into the show, Seiji was soundly asleep on your shoulders.

So much for all that excitement. Sometimes, you really didn’t mind this platonic relationship because you enjoyed his small gestures of affection that came at unexpected moments. You felt butterflies in your stomach when he kissed you, and your heart would thump loudly when he held your hands or when he showed his breathtaking smile that he rarely adorned his face.

You let out a long sigh as you flipped the omelette. You realized you sounded like a high school kid, going through the highs of first love, trapped inside a woman’s body which had necessities. Yes, some serious cravings that needed to be fulfilled soon. 

So you did what any desperate girl would do. You called the best person you could think of for some advice, Mrs. Ishigami. She was the only one that had ever managed to melt Mr. Cyborg’s heart as the saying goes around the Public Safety office. There was no doubt she knew what would take to get things under control in your department with Mr. Dense. You thought back on your conversation just a few days ago.

“There is absolutely nothing wrong with you! I definitely blame in on work. When men get tired they just don’t feel like doing it.”

“Sigh… I wish Seiji could get a break. He has not slowed down since we started dating.”

“Hideki should know better… Although work doesn’t seem to be slowing him down…fufufu~~~”

“Aw I am so jealous! You are so lucky. Do you think maybe Seiji needs more exercise, you know, to build up stamina?”

“Maybe, but you need to do something to get immediate results at the rate this is going. This is operation: seducing the detective!”

“I will do anything senpai!”

“Ok! We definitely need an intervention. First you need to get him in the mood…”

“I guess I’ve been too subtle?”

“You have to dive head on with all you’ve got! No time to be shy. How about some sexy lingerie…”

“Oh I don’t know if I could do that…”

“Yes you can and you won’t regret it when you see the look on his face. Oh I have this recipe for a concoction that could give him a boost?”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, it’s just a little booster…”

“I am listening”

Mrs. Ishigami had plenty of suggestions, and you took them all by heart. You had planned today to be the day things would come together. It was Seiji’s birthday, the perfect occasion, and you had already planned his birthday surprise.

“What are you making?”

You were startled as you saw Seiji’s face right next to you, his eyes peeking from behind your shoulders full of curiosity. 

“Oh… eh… cheese omelet! Your eggs have been cooling down here, mine is almost ready, want to set the table? 

He smiled at you and landed a quick peck on your cheeks and went to set the table. It was then that you realized he was just fresh out of the shower, with his sexy messy hair, and topless, again. He was completely oblivious of the effect he had on you every time he was in that semi-dressed state. You turned around as quickly as possible to hide your blushing face. The faint smell of aftershave still lingering in the air did not help your cause and you inhaled it as much as you could as you closed your eyes, making your carnal cravings boil from within the pit of your belly. You were clearly feeling very frustrated this morning.

“What is this?”

Seiji was holding a glass bottle you recognized immediately.

“What? Oh…. a mixed fruit juice…. eh.. I was saving it for later, but you can try some now if you want”

“Hm, ok”

You were grateful when he finally put his white shirt on before sitting himself across from you in the dining table. You poured the “concoction” in a tall glass and watched intently as he gulped down the ruby red liquid. You just didn’t realize how expectant you looked with both of your hands held together as if in a prayer. 

“It’s kind of sour but refreshing”

He smiled at you and started eating his omelette. You relaxed your shoulders and joined him in the morning ritual. You knew the juice was not some magic potion, it was supposed to be a booster as Mrs. Ishigami explained. Seiji was not going to jump at you just from drinking some juice. But you did wish you were wrong. 

 

You jumped at the sound of a new incoming text in your phone. You looked up quickly and your face turned serious. Seiji put his spoon down and his relaxed expression turned into his sharp police detective gaze in a flash.

"What is the matter?

“Apparently there is this last minute charity event I am supposed to attend tonight if my father doesn’t make it back from his trip this afternoon.”

You started to curse inside. You were not expecting this to ruin your birthday surprise for Seiji and your face clearly showed your frustration. On the other hand, Seiji relaxed after your explanation and resumed his breakfast.

“You don’t need to look so disappointed. We were not planning anything exciting tonight anyway. Your duties come first.”

Did Seiji forget that today was his birthday? You remembered when Toru once blurted out how Seiji lived his day by day without much consideration to himself. He probably didn’t even bothered remembering his own birthday all these years. 

 

Another incoming text.

You checked your phone again, and you could not hide the surprise in your face this time. Seiji looked at you, waiting for an answer.

“Um, it’s Subaru. He heard about the charity event from the secretary and he is offering to take me shopping today for a… nice dress”

In fact Subaru had used the term “sexy” dress, but you didn’t want to provoke your sweetheart so early in the morning.

But even the fact that you were meeting with Rosemary, made Seiji’s eyes twitch for a second.

~~~~

On your way out, you bumped with Toyama-san next door, an elderly lady, Seiji’s long time neighbor next door. You bowed respectfully. "Good morning Toyama-san!” “Ah, if it isn’t Goto-kun’s pretty girlfriend! Long time no see!” “Ah yes, you look lively as usual!” “I am so glad you are here, that boy looked so lonely but not anymore thanks to you.” “I will do my best” Despite being frustrated you felt happy hearing the kind words from Toyama-san, because you knew Seiji did care about you after all even though your relationship has been moving forward at a snail’s pace.

~~~~~

Right after your morning classes, you walked straight out to the main entrance of the campus with the pm residence as your next destination in mind. It was then that you saw a group of girls gathered around the gate. You knew that probably Subaru decided to come pick you up here instead of meeting you at the residence. But when you got there you saw not only Subaru but also Seiji.

“I didn’t think you were the type to take girls shopping Goto.”

“She is not any girl, besides I have time this afternoon.”

“What are you two doing here!?”

You approached the two tall men who stood out among the crowd wearing their suits.

“He arrived right after me saying he will be accompanying you this afternoon. Although I already told him I knew exactly what you need”

Seiji paid no attention to what Subaru said and turned around to face you. He extended one hand to help carry your books and the other to grab your hand.

“Come let’s go, I am going to escort you while you run your errands this afternoon”

“Hm… okay..”

You waved briefly at Subaru who was leaning on his car with his arms crossed. He only gave a little chuckle and flashed a wide smile at you. You looked up at Seiji’s side profile and tried to keep a straight face while deep inside you were jumping up and down in joy. You were going shopping with him, and what an afternoon it would turn out to be.

~~~~~

You were standing in the middle of the high end section of the department store, completely clueless about what to do. Seiji was just as out of place as you were. 

“Hm… dad’s secretary told me to come here in her email and that one of these dresses should be suitable enough for the occasion. “

You walked around the brightly lit store. Very few garments, none of them identical, were loosely hung on the racks with gold hangers, a stark contrast to the usual stores you were used to shop for your everyday clothes.

“I read in a magazine that a girl should always have a nice little black dress in their wardrobe for all occasions!”

You picked the first little black dress you saw. It was an extremely short number with beautiful intricate lace running down the sides. You tilted you head wondering how that would look on you. Probably a little too revealing for a charity event. You heard Seiji choke behind you and a flurry of movement ensued in your side vision. 

“I think this one is more suitable”

It was a mid length dark blue gown, with some nice details on the bodice. 

“Oh Seiji! It is really pretty, I didn’t know you had such good eyes.”

Seiji let out a faint smile while you snatched the dress from his grasp. It was only after he saw you disappear in the changing room that he slumped his shoulders and let out a sigh. He was relieved he choose something tasteful to your liking, even if it was by luck because he was not prepared to see you in that tiny black dress you had picked up earlier.

Meanwhile in the dressing room, you awkwardly got into the dress and realized the zipper was at the back. You tried to close it yourself but it was impossible. You thought about calling out for the shopkeeper but if a guy was to see you this way, you would rather it be Seiji. You called out to him.

“Is everything ok?”

“Hm kinda…”

“What is the problem?”

“Can you please help me zip up the dress?”

You heard Seiji timidly approach the dressing room. You pulled the curtain to the side, and turned around, your back completely exposed from the waist up. 

Unfortunately you completely missed the look of surprise on his face reflected through the mirror, while you were engrossed in the feel of the fabric and the glitter of the details sewn around your waist. He fumbled with the zipper for a few seconds but then he managed in the end.

“Thank you”

You ran your hands down you sides feeling the lush fabric against your body and then up over your breasts to adjust how the top fell around your shoulders. You had no idea what you were doing to Seiji as he slowly gulped at the sight of your curves wrapped in the luxurious dress, and the way you unintentionally ran your fingers up an down your body. 

“This fabric feels amazing, and the details are so intricate. Want to feel it?”

Seiji quickly shook his head, his eyes in a panic.

“It looks like you don’t like it”

Seiji was trying to formulate some coherent response.

“It .. It looks good on you, but… but perhaps you should wear a shawl or something over your shoulders because the nights are a little cool these days.”

“That is a good idea! Ok, if you like it then I will get this dress”

Seiji quickly turned around and marched out the shop. He thought the lighting in the shop was giving him a heatstroke and he needed to cool himself off.

~~~~~

You both decide to grab some refreshments at a nearby coffee shop. Seiji downed his ice coffee in one go.

“You are going to get a brain freeze Seiji! I am sorry if you are bored, you can drop me off home and head back to work”

“Actually Ishigami gave me the rest of the day off. He told me I needed to get my priorities straight and that today could not be a better day for it… I still don’t know what he meant by that”

You almost chocked on the ice you were chewing and the cup of soda you were holding slipped from your grasp, all its content now drenched on you. Could this be Mrs. Ishigami’s doing?

*Cough! Cough! Cough!*

“Watch out! What are you doing!?”

It was too late. Your shirt and part of your pants were completely soaked with the cold sweet drink. Seiji was about to help you with a couple of napkins he had on hand but then he quickly stopped himself from touching you as soon as he saw the pink outline of your lacy bra showing through the wet shirt. He also had a hard time tearing his gaze from the now translucent fabric clinging to your skin, clearly emphasizing the curvature of your breasts. 

You were still trying to get your breath under control when you felt warmth around your shoulders. Seiji had wrapped you with his suit.

“Why.. oh..”

It only took you a second to realize that you needed a change of clothes. Seiji was clearly blushing and having a hard time meeting your eyes.

“Let’s head back home before you catch a cold”

~~~~

The sun was already setting when you both hit the highway on your way home.

 

It was the prime minister himself delivering the news that he had managed to be back to attend the charity event that night and that your presence was not required. He ended the text with a “send my birthday wishes to Goto” and a smiley face. 

“Well at least you have a dress ready for another occasion”

“I guess”

You were elated with the news and excited about carrying forth your birthday surprise for Seiji. The only problem is that he was with you and it was going to be hard to do a surprise when the birthday boy was present before the preparations were ready.

~~~~

You opened the drawer where you hid the sexy lingerie, a flimsy black silk negligee from a shop Mrs. Ishigami had highly recommended. You spent hours choosing one that was not too outrageous but it was still pretty revealing. You sighed, you bit your bottom lips, you scratched your head, you bit your nails and finally you dropped the undergarments back into the drawer and closed it shut. Maybe next time. Seiji will have to do with cake only this year. You quickly tossed the soaked shirt and pants aside, and put on your usual home attire.

You looked back to the drawer, frustration boiling within you. You were hopeless, sexually frustrated and just plain bothered by the whole damn situation, and your inability to carry on with the plan. You would have to apologize to Mr. and Mrs. Ishigami later who went to the trouble of setting up the perfect occasion for you. What you needed right now was something to do to take your mind off everything. Ice cream.

Seiji was sitting on the sofa watching some news on tv. You walked straight to the kitchen and took a tub of your favorite cookies and cream ice cream. 

“Do you need some help?”

“Oh not at all, don’t worry about me..”

Your tone of voice must have totally betrayed you because the next moment you saw Seiji’s head peeking into the kitchen, a puzzled look on his face.

“You don’t sound ok.”

You just didn’t want to look at Seiji right now so you turned our back to him.

“I just had a craving for some ice cream that’s all… you want some?

"Sure”

You scooped a large one for Seiji and another one for you. You could probably finish the whole tub yourself but you didn’t want to feel more horrible than you already were. A big chunk of cookie is stuck to the ice cream scoop. Ah this was your lucky day, licking the ice cream off the spoon was one of your bad habits, but you enjoyed it so much. So you automatically ran your tongue around the bulbous head of the spoon, biting the cookie off and making the most sensuous noises of satisfaction. Yes, ice cream is bliss you thought as you closed your eyes and tried to forget your frustrations.

Seiji who had started eating his dessert stopped eating midway at the sight of you licking the utensil.

*CLANK*

Seiji dropped his spoon and stood up from his chair.

“That’s it I’ve had it.”

You turned around perplexed.

“What?”

In two strides Seiji was next to you and pulled you by your wrists.

“Seiji, what….!?”

“You really need to be punished for torturing me the whole day!”

~~~~~~~~~

Seiji was already walking towards the bedroom before you could say another word. He tossed you on the mattress and straddled above you. He held both your hands above your head and your lips joined in a passionate kiss like you never experienced before. His tongue was inside your mouth and you accepted it completely.

You were able to get some air into your lungs when he finally let go, his breathing was ragged, and his words falling out of his mouth almost incoherently.

“I can’t believe you had the guts to tease me like this the entire day.”

You looked completely confused.

“Do you have any idea how much I was holding back when you asked me if I wanted to feel the fabric of that dress? Is this what you wanted me to do?”

Seiji ran his hands along your body from your legs up to your waist and under the shirt over your breasts very slowly and deliberately.

“Ah, Seiji, I don’t know what…”

Seiji shut your mouth again with another kiss while his hands yanked your clothes off, exposing your skin to the cool air. He moved his lips next to your ears, his hot breath cascading down your temples.

“And then you get yourself soaked with all that soda”

You could not believe what you were hearing but you were too lost in ecstasy to really care. Seiji ran his mouth down your neck towards your chest, kissing and licking your burning skin.

“ I can still taste the soda.”

“Oh…. Seiji!”

Seiji ran his warm tongue over your cool skin, licking off all traces of sweetness like a cat grooming itself. It felt so good. 

Seiji let go of your wrist and he straightened his back and started unbuttoning his shirt. What a glorious view it was, something you have been longing to see all this time. You knew what he looked like up there but you wanted to see what was underneath. Your hands went straight towards his belt, unbuckling it in no time.

“Someone is inpatient…”

You looked up at Seiji, your eyes full of lust. 

“I have been wanting you so bad birthday boy”

Seiji was slightly taken by surprise at your forthrightness and the fact that he had forgotten his own birthday. He kicked all his clothing to the side and you could see the shadow of his magnificent manhood fully erect, begging for some attention. You sat up and without thinking anything further took hold of him and guided it into your mouth.

“Happy birthday”

You threw a naughty smile at him and engulfed his whole member as far as you could into your mouth, letting your tongue savor the saltiness of his skin. Seiji arched his head back and let out a long moan. You sucked at it so hard, you could feel the pulsing of his veins as your lips slid slowly towards the tip of his throbbing length. 

Seiji took hold of his breathing and gently placed his hands on you head. He wanted to feel the bobbing movements, and he lingered on the sweet sensation of being at your mercy. Seiji could not believe at himself for missing this feeling all this time when he had you laying by his side all those nights. He had forgotten what it was to love someone fully and somehow today he felt the thin layer that was encased around his soul had been shattered and evaporated to bliss.

You started to move faster, one of your hands aiding the continuous motion, the other holding his hips to steady your body from his pounding movements. You were feeling so excited, you could feel yourself getting wetter just seeing your beloved completely lost in ecstasy.

Seiji pulled himself out and beckoned for you to lay down. He the took hold of your legs and raised it flush to his body, your feet close to his face. He started kissing the inside of your legs from your toes down towards your knees. The other hand was fully occupied getting your undies off. The closer he got to your soaking core, the more sensitive was the feeling of his warm lips upon your skin, making your body shiver in anticipation. He parted your legs ever so slightly and dipped his face head on. He inhaled your musky scent while toying with your clit with his tongue. The pleasure was overwhelming and you could not hold in your cries any longer. At the rate this was going you were about to announce to the whole world what you both were doing.

You combed your fingers through his hair trying to slow his ministrations, all in vain. Instead he dipped his middle finger inside of you, as he continued to assault your core driving you to the edge. You close your eyes tight shut as you let the wave of your orgasm run up your spine.

You were still dazed when you felt his lips upon yours again, your own taste all around his mouth. As you encircled your arms around his neck, you felt the tip of his hard manhood at your entrance. Seiji wanted to savor every inch of you, take this next round slow. He entered you so slow, it felt like an eternity. You were finally one and it felt utterly divine. The weight of his body against yours was comforting and he would not let go of your lips as he moved his hips slowly, pleasuring both of you in all possible ways.

You called each other’s name from time to time, the heavy breathing and moaning echoing throughout the house like music blasting from a stereo.

It was the longest night of both of your lives, either of you did not bother to see the time nor count how many you reached your peaks. You both just simply fell into a deep dreamless slumber, your bodies completely exhausted from the lovemaking.

~~~~~~~~~

It was late morning the next day when you woke up. Seiji was still asleep next to you and you took the opportunity to watch his sleeping face.

You were so happy and satisfied… For now at least. You never thought he had this much … Stamina!? You still didn’t understand why he was holding back for so long.

“What are you looking at? Good morning sunshine”

“Oh, morning ….”

Seiji surprised you by stealing a quick kiss on your lips. And then another… but you stopped him by placing your hands on his mouth.

“Something has been bothering me. Can you tell me why you were holding back all this time?”

Seiji took hold of your hand and intertwined his fingers. A look of sadness flashed in his eyes.

“I was not holding back. I just did not know how to balance work with my time with you, now that I have someone to care about. “

So that was it, Seiji was moving in auto mode all this time and he just did not know how to act otherwise.

“But yesterday for some reason I felt not only different… your teasing really pushed me to the edge”

You quietly chuckled at those words. You had successfully seduced the guy without even intending. It all worked out amazingly somehow .

“It’s your fault. Now I can’t stop…”

Seiji place his big hands on your cheeks and pulled you in for another deep kiss.

And then….you remembered!

“AH!!!! ”

“What!?”

“ We are supposed to meet The Ishigamis for a picnic today!”

“Oh is it today!? But it’s Saturday..,. Let’s just stay in. I will take care of Ishigami’s wrath if I can have you again…”

Seiji wrapped his arms around your naked body, and nuzzled his face close to you.

“No, no, we have to go! I promised Mrs. Ishigami, so I promise you we can continue later.”

You jumped off the bed. He was the one pouting this time.

~~~~

You had quickly put together a basket of sandwiches. As soon as you both stepped outside the apartment you turned back.

“Ops I forgot to grab some sodas, be right back”

“I will wait for you here”

Seiji then heard Mrs Toyama door open. He straightened himself and turned around to bow and greet her.

“Good morning Toyama-san”

The old lady’s face lit up and her voice was cheerful as usual. She took a few steps forward and teasingly slapped Seiji’s side,

“Aaah Seiji-kun, gooood morning to you too. I am really happy you are taking good care of your girlfriend. Fufufu ~~~”

She then turned around with a mischievous smile and a spring in her steps.

Seiji just stood there, dumbfounded. 

~~~~

You both met the Ishigamis in the park a few minutes late. As soon as you saw Mrs. Ishigami you hugged her in greeting and then winked at her to stealthily report the success of the operation! A wide smile adorned her beautiful face.

Both Seiji and Ishigami bowed to each other formally as usual.

“Goto, you are late”

“I know, we were a little busy this morning”

“So you finally put your priorities in order huh?”

Hideki’s eyeglasses flashed as he adjusted them, while he briefly smiled at Seiji’s dumbfounded expression. This morning was turning out to be rather bizarre for him. Seiji should have followed his gut feeling and stayed put at home.

While the boys were setting up the picnic on the grass, the girls were happily chatting just a few feet away.

“Ishigami-san what was in that concoction, it was truly quite the booster!”

“Just some exotic fruits here and there, I can always make it again but I don’t think you need it anymore. Hehehe!”

You both laughed out loud and held both your hands together and started jumping up and down.

Back at the picnic mat, Seiji and Hideki were sitting next to each other , both of them watching the girls from afar.

“Ishigami-san, I heard that you had your bedroom retrofitted when you moved to your new condo. ”

Hideki kept his eyes fixed forward while reaching for a business card in the pocket inside his jacket.

“You should use these contractors and request for the best acoustical rating possible.”

“Oh thank you…”

Seiji took the card and said no more. He was afraid of asking how his boss always knew about these things. All that mattered right now in his mind is what he wanted to do with you once his own bedroom had been “retrofitted”.

~~~~but that is another story~~~~


End file.
